Quebra de Contrato
by Lady Destinee Zara
Summary: Cardverse - A única chance de Arthur escapar do Rei de Espadas seria quebrar o contrato ou transferi-lo para outra pessoa. Ele jamais pensou que alguma dessas opções fosse acontecer. Então ele conheceu o Rei de Ouros. E talvez tenha conseguido um pouco mais do que queria. (Yaoi, FrUk, T porque eu sou paranóica)


_**Bon soir mes amis**_

**Eis**** me ****aqui**** de novo, com ****uma**** nova ****fic**** FrUk ****para ****seu**** divertimento.**

**Avisos iniciais aos navegantes:**

**Hetalia não me pertence (se pertencesse eu seria senhora do mundo. Literalmente), mas sim ao titio Hidekaz. Esse documento não possui qualquer fim lucrativo. É apenas ****entretenimento**** para mim e para meus leitores.**

**Essa fanfic apresenta conteúdo inapropriado para menores de 13 anos (eu acho). Contém:  
>- Linguagem vulgar (só um pouquinho)<strong>

**Estejam devidamente avisados (eu acho. Aff, é tão difícil colocar na classificação indicativa -_-)**

**TRADUÇÕES:**

**-_mon chaton - _(Francês):** meu gatinho  
><strong>-<em>mon cher - <em>(Francês): **meu caro  
><strong>-<em>Très Magnifique <em>- (Francês): **Muito magnífico (ou algo assim)  
><strong>-<em>chouchou <em>- (Francês): **repolhinho (Um apelido carinhoso em francês. Vai entender!)  
><strong>-<em>Mon Amour - <em>(Francês): **Meu amor  
><strong>-<em>Amour - <em>(Francês): **Amor  
><strong>-<em>Sil vouz plait - <em>(Francês):** Por favor  
><strong>-<em>Bien - <em>(Francês): **Bem  
><strong>-<em>chaton -<em>****(Francês):** gatinho  
><strong>-<em>mon lapin<em>** **- (Francês): **meu coelho  
><strong>-<em>mon cher monsieur <em>- (Francês): **meu caro senhor  
><strong>-<em>Très Bien <em>- (Francês): **muito bem  
><strong>-<em>mon chaton - <em>(Francês): **meu gatinho

**Acho que TODAS as traduções estão aí, das úteis às inúteis. Se faltar alguma, dê um grito (A.K.A. Review :) )**

**MAIS COISAS IMPORTANTES ANTES DE COMEÇARMOS:  
>Nomes das nações (Por ordem das casas do Cardverse):<strong>

**Espadas  
>Inglaterra (Reino Unido)<strong> - Arthur (Dama)  
><strong>China <strong>- Yao Wang (Valete)  
><strong>América<strong> - Alfred (Rei)

**Ouros  
>Liechtenstein<strong> - Lily Zwingli (Dama)  
><strong>Suíça <strong>- Vash Zwingli (Valete)  
><strong>França <strong>- Francis Bonnefoy (Rei)

**Copas  
>Japão <strong>- Kiku Honda (Dama)  
><strong>Itália <strong>- Feliciano Vargas (Valete)  
><strong>Alemanha <strong>- Ludwig Beilschmidt (Rei)

**Paus  
><strong>**Hungria **- Elizaveta Hedervary (Dama)  
><strong>Áustria <strong>- Roderick Edelstein (Valete)  
><strong>Rússia<strong> - Ivan Braginsky (Rei)

**Coringa  
><strong>**Prússia **- Gilbert Beilschmidt

**Essa fic se passa no universo Cardverse. Caso alguém não saiba o que é isso, maiores detalhes no **Cantinho do Blá-Blá-Blá.** **

**Outros comentários após a fic, no Cantinho do Blá-Blá-Blá**

**Ufa! Acho que isso é tudo!**

**Agora, sem mais delongas, com vocês, a fanfic.**

* * *

><p>- O que você quer dizer com "eu não sei lutar"!? – Arthur, a próxima pessoa a ocupar a posição de Rainha de Espadas, perguntou, mal contendo sua fúria.<p>

Francis, atual Rei de Ouros, deu de ombros.

- Exatamente isso que você ouviu, _mon chaton_. – respondeu com calma.

Arthur grunhiu com profunda frustração (e certo desespero).

E lá se ia a sua única chance de liberdade.

Os dois reinos, Espadas e Ouros, não tinham relações amigáveis já há algum tempo, pelo menos desde que o atual de Espadas rei, Alfred, havia assumido o trono. Isso não era nenhuma surpresa para ninguém, uma vez que tal rei era arrogante e com uma forte tendência belicosa que ameaçava levar Espadas ao desastre.

Arthur Kirkland era de uma família influente de Espadas e com uma mãe nobre de Ouros. Era um mago da corte real, e não era mago qualquer: era o mais poderoso deles. Fora previsto no dia de seu nascimento que aquele ou aquela que conquistasse seu coração se tornaria a pessoa mais poderosa dos Quatro Grandes Reinos. Durante certo tempo, apenas Arthur, a família dele e o Conselho de Sábios dos magos sabiam da profecia. Porém, assim que assumira o poder, Alfred desrespeitou o Conselho. Aprisionou seus membros e leu o livro secreto de registro de profecias. Munido disso, ele fizera uma proposta para Arthur: ele assumiria o trono ao seu lado e seria uma Rainha submissa (Alfred fez questão de frisar com um sorriso mal escondido de escárnio o título feminino) obedecendo a todas as ordens e demandas do Rei; ou Alfred ordenaria a morte de todos os magos do Conselho e a expulsão de toda Ordem dos magos do reino. Alfred, no auge de sua arrogância, acreditava que daquele modo Arthur se apaixonaria loucamente por ele (chegou até a falar isso para Arthur. O mago não respondeu, mesmo tento total certeza de que aquilo era uma bobagem). Arthur não teve escolha se não aceitar e selar o acordo com magia, tornando-se apenas uma mera possessão daquele rei cruel, impedido de usar mágica diretamente contra Alfred. Os magos do Conselho foram libertados e silenciosamente deram ordens para que toda a Ordem dos Magos saísse em segredo de Espadas enquanto aquele Rei estivesse no poder. Arthur sabia disso e deu seu apoio velado a essa ordem, de modo que agora ele era o último mago em Espadas.

O último e o único que não poderia ir embora.

Alfred havia cumprindo sua parte no acordo. Não havia como Arthur quebrar a dele.

Estava preso àquele Rei quer ele quisesse quer não.

As únicas maneiras dele se libertar eram ou Alfred cancelar o contrato ou se o Rei de Espadas transferisse a posse de Arthur para outra pessoa por meio de mais um contrato mágico.

A primeira possibilidade jamais aconteceria, o que deixava a segunda como a única maneira do mago se libertar.

A única maneira e a última esperança de Arthur.

Ele adiou como pôde a data do casamento dele com o Rei, mas estava ficando sem desculpas e sem tempo.

Durante aquele período de prisão através do contrato, algo que ele não esperava aconteceu.

Ele conheceu o Rei de Ouros.

Arthur jamais admitiria aquilo de bom grado (principalmente para Francis), mas havia se apaixonado perdidamente pelo regente do outro reino.

Francis Bonnefoy era um bom rei na opinião de seu reino (embora na dele mesmo se considerasse um péssimo monarca). Um pouco boêmio para os padrões de um rei sério, mas Francis fazia bem o seu trabalho, então ninguém se importava com isso. Fora casado com uma jovem nobre de Ouros mais nova do que ele, Lily Zwingli, durante três anos. Todos no reino teriam esperado que ele a traísse. Entretanto, Francis foi um marido fiel e, logo após dar à luz o herdeiro do trono de Ouros, Lily fugiu com um Coringa, causando um grande escândalo. Sem uma rainha, o rei abandonou qualquer ideal de compromisso daquele casamento. Fora uma união arranjada e, embora ele não pudesse dizer que fora infeliz no casamento, também não podia dizer que fora feliz. Aproveitou o que pode dos vários parceiros que encontrou sem se prender a nenhum deles. Isso até conhecer Arthur em uma das extravagantes festas de Espadas.

Não foi amor à primeira vista. Aliás, foi um péssimo começo. Francis insultou Arthur por sua posição como futura Rainha de Espadas. Arthur insultou Francis por ter sido chifrado pela ex-Rainha de Ouros. Os dois discutiram e acabaram se atacando no meio da festa.

Prevendo que aquele incidente pudesse causar problemas diplomáticos entre os dois reinos (mais do que os já existentes), Francis enviou cartas de desculpas para o Rei e (futuro) Rainha de Espadas. Do rei arrogante não recebeu respostas; mas de Arthur sim.

Começaram então a se corresponder por cartas.

No início (após trocarem pedidos de desculpas formais) foram apenas insultos um ao outro, que começaram dos mais idiotas e infantis e avançaram para outros mais elaborados e irônicos.

Depois veio a parte em que eles passaram a se conhecer melhor, seus gostos, suas rotinas, seus sonhos e alguns segredos. Ainda se insultavam, claro, mas era mais como exercícios de argumentação um com o outro do que palavras com veneno de verdade.

Houve algumas festas durante essa fase na qual os dois se encontraram, mas não se comportaram como crianças brigonas. Conversaram como bons conhecidos e até como bons amigos (tinham de tomar certo cuidado com Alfred, pois ele tinha ciúmes do vento e das estrelas e poderia punir Arthur sem o menor motivo).

Em um desses bailes se deu início a última fase do relacionamento dos dois, quando Francis começou a se perguntar se os lábios de Arthur seriam tão macios quanto eles aparentavam.

Continuaram a trocar cartas e mais e mais aquela curiosidade crescia em Francis.

Enquanto isso, Arthur já estava perdidamente apaixonado pelo Rei de Ouros. Havia percebido aquilo não em uma festa em que poderia estar olhando para os olhos azuis de Francis, mas enquanto lia uma das primeiras cartas de amizade do rei. Enquanto lia, sentiu o aroma do perfume de Francis que aderira ao papel quando Francis escrevera aquela carta. Parou a leitura, fechou os olhos e imaginou como seria ser envolvido pelo Rei de Ouros. Mais do que imaginou: desejou aquilo. Quando percebeu o que fazia, levou um choque e percebeu que estava apaixonado pelo monarca. Teve raiva de si mesmo. Como pudera se apaixonar por aquele sapo que jamais seria dele? Continuou se correspondendo como se nada tivesse acontecido, pois aquela relação por cartas era seu único prazer secreto em meio a sua prisão nas mãos do Rei de Espadas. Porém agora sofria a cada instante por algo que ele acreditava que jamais seria dele.

Pois bem, na festa seguinte àquela na qual surgira a curiosidade na mente de Francis, o Rei de Ouros resolveu tirar a história a limpo. Era uma festa no castelo de Ouros. Aproveitando-se da sua "vantagem territorial", Francis puxou Arthur para um ponto afastado nos jardins do palácio e o surpreendeu com um beijo.

Arthur sentiu a pulsação acelerar.

Era como um pesadelo cruel.

Por mais que quisesse responder ao beijo positivamente, sabia que não podia por causa do contrato mágico que tinha com o Rei de Espadas.

Empurrou Francis para longe de si, deu-lhe um soco e se afastou dele o mais rápido que pôde.

Francis não entendeu o que havia acontecido. Arthur vivia reclamando de Alfred, que o deixaria se pudesse (o mago ainda não havia contado sobre o contrato para Francis). Talvez ele não gostasse dele tanto assim?

Arrasado, mas ainda querendo manter a amizade, Francis mandou dezenas de cartas em um espaço de duas semanas. Nos últimos dias escreveu 9 cartas por dia e enviava por meio de falcões mágicos (que voavam com o dobro da velocidade).

Tocado por tamanho desespero, Arthur sentiu que deveria ao menos explicar o porquê antes de cortar relações de vez com Francis. Mandou uma única resposta, com apenas a data e o local do encontro secreto. Porém a secura da carta era traída por sua assinatura.

"Verdadeiramente seu,

Arthur".

Completamente ridículo, mas o amor costuma ter um pouco de ridículo inerente à sua forma.

Quando se encontraram, em uma floresta entre os dois reinos onde Arthur estava supostamente recolhendo ervas mágicas, ele contou toda a verdade, inclusive sobre a profecia. Explicou o porquê deles jamais poderem ficar juntos. Francis jurou que ele acharia um jeito, que ele abria mão do poder da profecia para ficar com Arthur. Ele não ligava de modo algum para aquele tipo de poder. O mago explicou ao rei que aquilo era impossível e que ele jamais se libertaria daquele contrato. Francis respondeu sério "Veremos... Veremos..." e se despediu de Arthur com um beijo e a promessa de que não mais ficariam sem falar.

O Rei de Ouros era esperto. Contemplou o problema com seriedade em seu palácio. Estudou contratos mágicos com magos. Ponderou sobre a situação dos Quatro Grandes Reinos. Releu livros de leis de seu país. Organizou tudo em um plano ousado, mas que seria a única chance de libertar Arthur de toda e qualquer forma de prisão.

Naquele dia em questão era o final de um torneio em Copas no qual estavam presentes todos os Dirigentes dos Quatro Naipes. Diante de todos no banquete do último dia, Francis iniciou seu plano.

- Diga-me, _mon cher_ Arthur, - fingiu um desinteresse calculado – ouvi dizer que você é dos mestres da magia o melhor. Não estaria disposto a vir para o meu reino e se tornar o mago da minha corte?

Um silêncio tenso se fez no cômodo.

Arthur era quase o Consorte da Casa de Espadas.

Pedir publicamente para que ele fosse para a Corte de Ouros era uma grande afronta.

- Como você ousa...! – Alfred esbravejou, já perdendo a calma.

Arthur manteve-se sereno. Ele não sabia do plano (Francis preferiu não contar a ele por medo de que a carta fosse interceptada), mas suspeitava de que seu amante tramava algo.

Pôs a mão sobre a do Rei de Espadas para contê-lo.

- Vossa alteza é muito gentil, mas receio que eu devo recusar tal oferta.

- Poderia ao menos me dar uma justificativa, _mon cher_? – Francis perguntou antes que todos pudessem respirar aliviados.

- Porque ele está apaixonado por mim, sapo! – Alfred bradou com um sorriso sarcástico de triunfo – Nem todo ouro do mundo vai mudar isso!

- Perdão Alteza, mas eu falava com Lorde Kirkland, não com o senhor.

- Ora seu...!

- Majestade. - Arthur mais uma vez conteve Alfred. O Rei de Espadas encarou o monarca de Ouros com um olhar venenoso e expressão de raiva e ódio. Arthur voltou a encarar Francis para responder – Estou atrelado ao Rei de Espadas por um contrato.

Alfred pareceu ficar ainda mais furioso com aquela resposta. Apertou o pulso de Arthur possessivamente. Parecia doer, mas Arthur manteve a expressão neutra.

Francis fingiu muito bem estar surpreso.

- Oh, um contrato. Um contrato mágico eu suponho? – não deu tempo para que o respondessem – Entendo, entendo. – virou-se para o Rei de Espadas – O que quer em troca desse contrato?

- Desista, Bonnefoy! Arthur é minha propriedade! E eu não vou dá-lo a alguém como você!

Falou aquilo com nojo, como sempre se referia a todos os outros reinos.

Francis resistiu à vontade de bater naquele pirralho.

- Então quem sabe não vai querer fazer uma pequena aposta?

Dessa vez, os outros monarcas grunhiram, já tensos demais para deixar a situação continuar.

- Francis, - Ludwig, Rei de Copas bradou – deixe isso para lá!

- Jones já disse que não quer abrir mão de Arthur, Francis! – Elizaveta, Rainha de Paus, se manifestou.

Os outros dois reinos não queriam que uma guerra estourasse ali naquela sala.

No geral, os Quatro Grandes Reinos mantinham uma relativa paz entre si. A mágica da terra ditava que pelo menos os Quatro Grandes deveriam sempre se manter autônomos e independentes, e era isso que evitava que um conquistasse o outro. As guerras apenas serviam para humilhar ou conquistar parte das terras de um deles. Ou seja, eram dispensosas e, se não houvesse um bom motivo por trás delas, inúteis.

Naquela atual conjuntura dos acontecimentos, se uma guerra estourasse, Copas e Paus se aliariam a Ouros contra Espadas. Ouros tinha uma economia forte desde o tempo do pai de Francis. O atual rei apenas expandira o domínio a ponto de tornar seu reino a potência econômica das Quatro Nações.

Paus, o reino mais atrasado, era diretamente dependente de Ouros para funcionar economicamente. Mesmo se eles não estivessem concordando com o ponto de vista de Ouros (e eles estavam. Ambos os reinos não gostavam do Rei de Espadas) seriam obrigados a dar apoio em uma guerra.

Copas era mais independente economicamente. Entretanto, dois fatores atrelavam os interesses deles com Ouros. Primeiro era uma pequena informaçãozinha que Francis omitira quando a ex-Rainha de Ouros fugira com o Coringa. Convenientemente, Francis omitiu que aquele Coringa em questão era irmão do rei Ludwig. O escândalo que ele carregou nas costas poderia ter sido muito pior se aquela informação houvesse vazado. Ele provavelmente não retaliaria o Reino de Copas, porém, seus cidadãos (e comerciantes) talvez não compartilhassem da mesma benevolência do rei (Francis e Ludwig sabiam daquilo). Além disso, aquela pequena informação poderia gerar uma crise sucessória no reino de corações e que Ludwig queria evitar a qualquer custo. O Segundo Fator era mais escancarado, e era o desrespeito de Alfred ao povo de Copas, impedindo que cidadãos do país de corações cruzasse a fronteira, permitindo que seus guardas abusassem de seus postos com os viajantes daquele país e outras pequenas infrações que se acumulavam e criaram um enorme vão diplomático entre os dois reinos. Ludwig cansara de exigir desculpas e fazer retaliações a Espadas. Os dois reinos estavam com relações diplomáticas rompidas e avançando para um conflito. Se houvesse guerra, Copas estaria contra Espadas por princípio.

A guerra já estava se desenhando.

Paus e Copas só queriam adiar o quanto pudessem.

Francis estava preparado para o confronto.

Ele já via que era inevitável, por isso já havia tomado as medidas necessárias para quando ela viesse.

Além disso, não deixaria que o medo das reações de um garoto mimado o impedisse de dar a Arthur a chance de ele ser livre.

Ele sorriu um sorriso calculado.

- Ora, _mon cher _Ludwig! Não creio que seria um desrespeito à sua casa fazer uma pequena aposta.

Francis usou a palavra desrespeito de propósito, pois foi a palavra que Ludwig usara quando foi pedir desculpas a casa de Ouros em nome do irmão Coringa. "Mil perdões por esse desrespeito". Desde aquele dia começou a dívida eterna entre os dois monarcas. Francis não abusava daquele privilégio. Ele e Ludwig eram bons amigos apesar de tudo. Entretanto, em certos momentos se fazia necessário cobrar aquela dívida. Usar a palavra desrespeito era uma maneira sutil de Francis indicar que a estava cobrando.

Ludwig franziu a testa, entendendo o pedido velado, mas sem entender o que Francis estava tramando.

- Não é um desrespeito, Francis...

- Muito bem então! – exclamou o Rei de Ouros antes que houvesse mais contestação – Assim sendo, _mon cher _Alfred, que tal fazermos uma aposta? Pelo contrato de Arthur?

- Não estou interessado, sapo. – Alfred respondeu com raiva.

- Mas, _mon cher, _você nem ouviu minha proposta!

- E nem que-

- Se eu perder você fica com as companhias de comércio do ocidente.

Nessa hora foi possível ouvir toda corte de Paus prendendo a respiração.

- Perdeu o juízo, camarada? – Ivan, Rei de Paus perguntou sem seu característico sorriso calmo.

Aquela era a parte arriscada do plano. Se ele perdesse perderia Arthur e o maior parceiro comercial do reino. Porém precisava de uma isca grande para atrair um peixe grande.

- O que você tá fazendo!? – o Valete de Ouros, Vash, exclamou furioso – Está desrespeitando não só a casa de Copas como a casa de Paus, Majestade!

- Vash, sua opinião não foi requisitada. – Francis respondeu com toda calma do mundo.

O Valete ainda o encarava de modo furioso, mas manteve-se em silêncio. (Ele era irmão da ex-Rainha e a família toda havia caído em desgraça desde a fuga dela. Francis ainda o mantinha na corte porque ele era útil e agora já não poderia ir contra as ordens do rei).

- Mas sobre isso, não estou desrespeitando a corte de Paus. – virou-se para Ivan e ergueu sua taça de modo respeitoso – Não se preocupe, _mon ami_. Primeiro que o Rei de Espadas é um covarde e não aceitou a aposta...

- COMO VOCÊ OUSA! – Alfred vociferou.

- ...segundo – Francis continuou como se não tivesse sido interrompido – porque mesmo se ele aceitasse eu não perderia.

- SEU FILHO DA-

- Alfred, querido, - Arthur interrompeu a tirada do Rei, tentando evitar um derramamento de sangue – deixe isso para lá.

O Rei de Espadas respirou fundo duas vezes. Todos os olhos da sala estavam nele, que por sua vez encarava o Rei de Ouros de modo furioso.

- Muito bem, Bonnefoy. Qual é a aposta?

Francis não pode deixar de sorrir (apesar de manter afastado o triunfo do sorriso).

- _Très Magnifique_! Muito simples, uma luta de espadas, quem ganhar é o vencedor.

Todos olharam para Francis como se ele fosse louco.

Tinham acabado de ter um torneio. Luta de espadas fora uma das modalidades e o reino de Espadas ganhara aquela prova. Mais especificamente, o Rei de Espadas ganhara a prova.

Alfred caiu na gargalhada.

- Você é mais idiota do que eu pensei, sapo! – falou enquanto gargalhava.

Francis deu de ombros.

- Veremos, _mon cher_, veremos. Mas a aposta é o seguinte: o melhor do meu reino contra o campeão do seu. Se eu ganhar, o contrato de Arthur passa para o meu nome.

- E quando eu ganhar, eu fico com a sua companhia de comércio. – Alfred sorriu presunçoso – Vai ser como tirar doce de uma criança!

O Rei de Ouros sorriu.

- Veremos... Veremos...

Ficou acertado que a luta seria no dia seguinte. O Rei de Copas concordou em manter todos hospedados ali por mais 24h para a realização da aposta.

Naquela noite, Francis mandou um recado para que Arthur se encontrasse com ele nos estábulos.

Após trocarem um beijo de reencontro, Arthur perguntara se era Francis que ia lutar. Ele já havia visto todos os outros guerreiros de Ouros lutarem, e nenhum deles tinha a menor chance contra Alfred.

E então ele descobriu que Francis não sabia lutar.

- Você é um Rei! – exclamou muito frustrado – Como assim você não sabe lutar!

- Exatamente por isso, _chouchou_. Eu sou um rei, não um guerreiro. Eu tenho cavaleiros para lutar por mim. Nem a minha espada serve para lutar. – ele tirou a lâmina da bainha. Estava partida e inútil para uma luta – Viu? Ela quebrou muito em cima da viagem pra cá e não deu tempo de substituir por uma nova. Aí pelo menos o cabo servia de enfeite.

Arthur abaixou a cabeça completamente desolado.

- _Mon Amour_, calma... Eu tenho um pla-

Antes que pudesse completar a frase, o mago o acertou com um soco direto no rosto.

- Como você se atreve a brincar comigo desse jeito!? Apostar a minha liberdade em um jogo!?

- _Amour! Amour!_ Calma! _Sil vouz plait!_

- Calma?! Calma o cara-

Francis o abraçou e beijou. Parou antes que Arthur pudesse morder seus lábios e voltou a encarar seu amante.

- Arthur, eu tenho um plano! Achou mesmo que eu sequer cogitaria arriscar perder você pra sempre se eu não tivesse a certeza de que eu tenho uma boa chance de ganhar?

O mago se debateu um pouco, mas por fim relaxou nos braços do rei.

- Você, é um filho da puta, sabia disso? – perguntou cansado, apoiando a cabeça no ombro e pescoço do rei.

Francis riu baixinho.

- É, você já me disse isso umas outras vezes.

Arthur respirou fundo e voltou a encarar Francis.

- Então, qual é o plano?

- _Bien,_ para meu próximo truque, vou precisar da ajuda de um belo assistente.

Arthur revirou os olhos, mas sorriu.

- Do que precisa?

- Preciso do nome de algum espadachim que possa derrotar o Rei de Espadas.

O mago suspirou cansado.

- Não existe ninguém que possa derrotar Alfred.

- Você tem certeza absoluta disso, _chaton_? Basta dizer o nome de quem quer que seja que eu o convocarei por magia imediatamente.

- Tenho. Eu mesmo treinei Alfred. O único que ele ainda não conseguiu derrotar sou eu mesmo.

Francis ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Se você é mesmo tão bom assim, por que ele não te deixa lutar no torneio?

Arthur bufou.

- Porque ele é um idiota. Ele acha mesmo que a única coisa pra que eu sirvo é para satisfazer as vontades dele!

- Sendo assim, _mon lapin_, vamos ter de usar a astúcia para ganhar desse leão.

O mago franziu a testa.

- O que você quer dizer?

Francis sorriu.

- _Mon Arthur..._ O que você está disposto a fazer para conseguir sua liberdade de volta?

Arthur o encarou com seriedade.

- Qualquer coisa.

O sorriso do rei se alargou e ele contou o restante de seu plano.

No dia seguinte todos levantaram apreensivos pela luta daquele dia.

Alfred chegou à arena com o peito estufado, um sorriso arrogante, uma armadura de batalha de aço completa (já incluindo o elmo e o escudo de metal) e arrastando um Arthur com a aparência de muito infeliz com os acontecimentos.

- Vamos logo com isso! – bradou o Rei de Espadas – Assim posso pegar logo meu prêmio!

- Não tão rápido, _mon cher_. – Francis respondeu – Antes de começar a luta, eu acho justo que assinemos um documento oficializando a aposta.

- Pra que diabos você quer isso? Já tem a minha palavra e isso basta.

- Mas, _mon cher monsieur_, eu não quero que você fuja com o meu prêmio quando eu ganhar essa aposta.

- Como ousa duvidar de minha palavra de rei!?

- Você mesmo já abriu esse precedente, _mon cher. _Ou devo lembrá-lo dos vários acordos com Copas, Paus e Ouros que você não honrou?

- Eu não vou assinar porcaria nenhuma!

- _Très Bien._ Cancelamos a aposta e ninguém sai daqui ganhando nada.

- Você não pode voltar atrás agora! Você deu sua palavra!

Francis sorriu presunçoso.

- É mesmo? Eu não assinei nada dizendo isso.

Alfred o encarou com o olhar irado.

- Me dá essa merda pra eu assinar logo.

Foi com muita força de vontade que Francis não alargou ainda mais o sorriso.

- Excelente! Mago! – chamou o mago de sua corte – Por favor, o documento.

O feiticeiro de Ouros carregou o papel até a mesa onde estavam os reis.

Não era um documento comum. Emitia um leve brilho dourado de magia que indicava que, houvesse o que fosse, o contrato jamais poderia ser quebrado.

Alfred assinou o papel de qualquer jeito. Mais um rabisco do que uma assinatura.

Francis assinou com calma e precisão.

- Coloquemos nossas apostas sobre a mesa para serem clamadas pelo vencedor. – disse o Rei de Ouros, depositando sobre a mesa os contratos das Companhias Ocidentais de Ouros, enroladas com cuidado e presas com o selo real da Casa de Ouros.

Alfred revirou os olhos de modo petulante, convocou o contrato de Arthur por meio de mágica e o jogou de qualquer jeito sobre a mesa.

- Muito bem Bonnefoy. Ponha sua armadura.

- Ah não, _mon cher_. Eu não vou lutar.

- Mas você disse...

- Eu disse que o melhor do meu reino iria desafiar o campeão do seu. Eu presumo que você seja o campeão indicado pelo rei, que também é você. O melhor do meu reino é ele.

Apontou para um cavaleiro que estava parado ao lado de sua cadeira.

O cavaleiro usava apenas a cota de aço e proteções leves de metal polido e couro para braços e pernas. Um elmo cobria totalmente seu rosto. Uma túnica de batalha laranja e amarela (as cores do Reino) com o emblema de Ouros, o diamante, recobria o peito. Carregava um escudo de madeira com o Diamante laranja do reino. Um cinto de ouro segurava a espada que ele usaria na luta.

Alfred bufou.

- Tá, que seja. Eu derroto ele.

Os monarcas que não iam participar da luta sentaram-se em seus respectivos cantos.

O Rei de Espadas se aproximou de Arthur.

- Me dê um beijo de boa sorte.

O mago virou o rosto.

- Não somos casados ainda. Não preciso te beijar.

Alfred forçou o rosto de Arthur na sua direção e arrancou o beijo a força.

- Quando eu mandar, você obedece. Entendeu, verme?

A expressão do mago era sombria.

- Como quiser, meu futuro não senhor.

Alfred grunhiu com raiva e se dirigiu para o centro da arena.

Francis e seu cavaleiro conversavam baixinho.

- Não se esqueça, você deve cansá-lo bastante antes de partir para o ataque.

- Majestade, não precisa ensinar o padre a rezar a missa. – era audível que o cavaleiro revirava os olhos.

O monarca riu.

- Eu sei, só estou um pouco apreensivo. – ofereceu um lenço ao guerreiro – Para boa sorte.

O cavaleiro prendeu o lenço ao cinto de modo que ele não iria se desprender durante a luta.

- Obrigado, milorde. Boa sorte ele me trará.

Posicionou-se diante do Rei de Espadas.

O Valete de Copas, Feliciano, se aproximou para fazer as honras.

- Muito bem, meninos! Façam um jogo limpo!

Os dois desafiantes cruzaram as espadas no ar.

- _Bene_! Comecem!

E se afastou correndo para se esconder atrás da cadeira do seu respectivo rei.

Alfred começou atacando com toda a força que pode. O cavaleiro de Ouros defendeu com maestria. O rei então atacou com ferocidade novamente, mas foi bloqueado pelo outro.

A luta continuou nesse ritmo por certo tempo.

Alfred atacava, o cavaleiro defendia ou esquivava.

O Rei de Espadas, que já começava a ficar ofegante, gritou.

- PARE DE SÓ FUGIR E LUTE COMO UM HOMEM!

Mas o cavaleiro de Ouros continuou apenas a se defender e se esquivar.

Devido ao peso da armadura, Alfred era mais lento. Mesmo assim atacava sem parar, desferindo golpes um atrás do outro usando toda a força que conseguia. Procurava um ponto cego ou uma falha na defesa do cavaleiro.

O cavaleiro era mais ágil e estava permanentemente na defensiva. Lutava tão bem que parecia dançar enquanto o rei se arrastava pela arena.

O duelo continuou por certo tempo naquele ritmo.

Todos observavam apreensivos (e a esmagadora maioria torcia pelo cavaleiro). Os olhos de Arthur iam rápidos da luta para Francis e então de volta para a luta.

Era de longe o mais apreensivo com o resultado.

Francis não tirava os olhos do duelo.

Felizmente para todos, logo Alfred começou a demonstrar sinais de cansaço.

Havia uma pausa maior entre um golpe e outro. Além disso, o rei arfava e estava vermelho de esforço.

Quando ele fez uma pausa maior para recobrar o fôlego, o cavaleiro disse com a voz abafada pelo elmo de rosto inteiro:

- Minha vez.

E começou a atacar todos os pontos fracos do rei.

Golpeou sem piedade e com uma força renovada. Rapidamente fez com que Alfred perdesse o escudo e machucasse uma das pernas.

Várias pessoas na sala começaram a incentivar o cavaleiro. Rei Ivan e Rainha Elizaveta de Paus gritavam abertamente. O Valete deles, Roderick, era mais contido, mas vibrava do mesmo jeito. Arthur em alguns momentos chegou a gritar também, mas foi silenciado pelo Valete de Espadas, Yao. De Copas, Rei Ludwig e Primeiro Ministro (que fazia as vezes de Rainha na política) Kiku sorriam em comemoração silenciosa enquanto o Valete Feliciano vibrava sem pudor e com entusiasmo.

Francis sorria também e apertava a cadeira. Gritava para o cavaleiro continuar.

O cavaleiro se aproveitou de uma tentativa de contra ataque do Rei de Espadas e golpeou a mão direita dele. A espada de Alfred foi arremessada de sua mão.

Fez-se um breve instante de silêncio em que o tempo parecia ter parado.

O olho da tempestade.

- Impossível... – Alfred falou com os olhos arregalados.

Então o cavaleiro o golpeou novamente, derrubando-o no chão da arena. Pôs um pé sobre o emblema de espadas no peito do rei e cravou sua espada no chão bem ao lado da cabeça de Alfred.

A luta havia terminado.

Ouros era o vencedor.

A sala explodiu em aplausos e gritos.

O cavaleiro tirou a espada do chão e a ergueu em triunfo, caminhando pela arena em uma volta da vitória.

O Valete de Espadas ajudou seu rei a se levantar, mesmo que Alfred não quisesse ajuda.

Assim que os sons se aquietaram um pouco, Francis se dirigiu a mesa onde estavam as apostas.

- _Très bien!_ Eu acho que eu venci.

- NÃO TÃO RÁPIDO, SAPO!

Ele arrancara o elmo de sua cabeça e foi furioso até a mesa.

- Ninguém, NINGUÉM me derrota com a espada! Você trapaceou! Usou um feitiço para dar superpoderes ao seu cavaleiro! Eu exijo saber qual é a identidade dele e que ele seja morto agora!

Francis sorriu. Alfred continuava dançando conforme a música que ele colocara.

Arthur começou a rir incontrolavelmente.

Todos olharam para ele sem entender.

Entretanto, o cavaleiro voltou toda a atenção do público para ele novamente.

- Sem nenhum problema... – retirou o elmo – Majestade.

Arthur era o cavaleiro.

Imediatamente o Arthur que estivera sentado observando toda a luta desapareceu, deixando apenas o verdadeiro, o que usava a armadura, na sala.

Alfred estava furioso.

- VOCÊ ME TRAIU! VOCÊ NÃO PODE USAR SEUS PODERES...

- Contra você? – Arthur completou triunfante – Não diretamente, _querido_. – a palavra pingava sarcasmo – Mas nenhuma das clausuras do contrato me impedia de usar magia para te enganar.

O Rei de Espadas então se voltou para Francis.

- VOCÊ TRAPACEOU! PERDEU POR SER UM FILHO DA PUTA!

Tentou então por as mãos de volta no contrato mágico. Porém, mal sua mão encostou nele e ele retirou como se tivesse levado um choque.

No contrato já não era mais o nome de Alfred que estava lá, mas a cuidadosa e elegante assinatura de Francis Bonnefoy.

Francis sorriu.

- Sabe, Alfred, a mãe de Arthur era de Ouros, o que faz com que ele pudesse reivindicar uma dupla cidadania Espadas-Ouros. Aliás, ele fez isso ontem de noite. Mesmo se não tivesse feito, agora que eu ganhei ele passa a ser servo de minha casa, tornando-se, tecnicamente, cidadão de Ouros.

Alfred estava lívido.

- Eu não dei permissão para ele lutar! A luta era ilegal!

- Tanto não era, _mon cher,_ que o contrato já mudou de dono. Você jamais permitiu que Arthur lutasse por Espadas. Desse modo, ele estava totalmente disponível para lutar por qualquer um dos outros três reinos. Ouros inclusive. Como meu servo ele se torna o melhor cavaleiro de Ouros.

- ELE AINDA NÃO É CIDADÃO DE OUROS! – vociferou o Rei de Espadas – Demora pra caralho pra conseguir essa dupla cidadania, e ele não era cidadão quando lutou comigo!

- Está certo, _mon cher_. Entretanto você se esquece de que as leis do meu reino e dos outros são diferentes das do seu. Um erro que você gosta de cometer. Em Ouros, se duas leis, uma nova e uma antiga, estão em conflito, prevalece a lei que favorece o réu. E pelas leis de Ouros, Arthur será considerado cidadão.

- VOCÊ NÃO PODE AFIRMAR ISSO SEM UM INQUÉRITO!

- Mas que coisa engraçada você, _mon cher _Alfred exigindo um inquérito! Não é você que passava por cima da lei dos outros?

- SEU FILHO-

- E SIM! – Francis bradou – Eu posso afirmar que ele será considerado cidadão de Ouros por causa disso. – e segurou o contrato mágico de Arthur, levantando-o e exibindo para todos – Tem meu nome escrito aqui.

Alfred estava furioso.

Desembainhou a espada e avançou na direção de Francis com intenção de atacar.

Porém, antes que pudesse acertar o outro rei, uma energia mágica o impediu e o derrubou longe da mesa de apostas.

Arthur parou ao lado de Francis.

- NÃO SE ATREVA, SEU PIRRALHO MIMADO. – gritou com força.

Encarava Alfred com toda a raiva acumulada daqueles anos presos ao Rei de Espadas.

Alfred o encarava sem entender o porque de todo aquele ódio.

- Achou mesmo que me aprisionar iria garantir que eu me apaixonasse por você? – perguntou com o tom venenoso.

A mágica no ambiente crescia sem parar, emitindo pequeninas faíscas e estalos brilhantes que deixavam todos apreensivos. Foi fácil esquecer o quão Arthur era poderoso quando ele era reprimido pelo Rei de Espadas.

– Achou mesmo que me humilhar diante de todos iria garantir que você ganhasse o meu amor?

Caminhava na direção de Alfred com passos pesados e sede de sangue nos olhos. Alfred se arrastava para longe, sem conseguir tirar os olhos assustados de Arthur.

- Perdão! Piedade! Eu não sabia...

- ACHOU MESMO QUE A SUA ARROGÂNCIA PODERIA CONQUISTAR MEU CORAÇÃO?!

As paredes tremiam.

Os magos das outras cortes se mobilizavam para tentar fazer alguma coisa, mas era inútil.

A espada de Alfred se elevou no ar.

- Pois achou errado!

Mas antes que Arthur pudesse dar o golpe final, Francis avançou até ele e pousou a mão em seu ombro.

- Arthur, chega! _Sil vous plait_, chega.

A espada e a magia permaneceram em suspensão no ambiente por alguns instantes tensos.

Por fim, Arthur deixou que a lâmina caísse ao lado da cabeça do Rei de Espadas e se cravasse no chão.

A energia mágica deixou o recinto como se nunca tivesse estado lá para começo de conversa.

O mago lançou um olhar de desprezo para Alfred.

- Olhe só pra você!

O rei tremia de medo. Grossas lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto e muco saia de seu nariz. Estava pálido como o papel.

Arthur bufou.

- Você é patético. Não merece que eu perca mais meu tempo com você.

Deu as costas e encarou Francis.

Os dois sorriram um para o outro.

Sem nenhuma palavra caminharam na direção da saída do salão.

Todos olhavam para o mago com assombro.

Francis se dirigiu para um Ludwig de olhos arregalados para se despedir.

- Você continua tão preso quanto antes! – Alfred bradou ainda no chão – Você não pode me matar sem as ordem do seu senhor!

Duas espadas se materializaram no ar acima de Alfred. Uma delas caiu do outro lado da cabeça do Rei de Espadas, fincando-se no chão. A terceira continuou pairando sobre o rei.

- Não se engane, _mon cher _Alfred. – Francis falou com um sorrisinho zombeteiro – Arthur pode fazer o que ele bem quiser com você. Ele não parou porque eu mandei, ele parou porque eu pedi educadamente. Mas talvez eu não deva pedir novamente...

A lâmina roçou o pescoço e queixo do Rei de Espadas.

Olhando-o com ira e caminhando com calma em sua direção, Arthur ordenou:

- Implore.

- Eu não vou...

Arthur pisou no peito de Alfred e a lâmina tirou um pouco de sangue do pescoço do rei.

- Quando eu mandar, você obedece. Entendeu, verme? – lançava um olhar furioso para o Rei de Espadas – Agora, IMPLORE!

Alfred molhou as calças e começou a tremer e a chorar ainda mais.

- Não! Não! Por favor! Não me mate! Por favor! Eu imploro! Eu imploro! Eu...

A espada caiu acima da cabeça do rei, se fincando no chão como as outras duas.

- Já chega, verme. Não vou mais perder meu tempo com você.

E se afastou. Alfred não mais tentou impedi-lo.

A Corte de Ouros rapidamente despediu-se da de Copas e de Paus e se preparava para partir.

(Ivan e Ludwig puxaram Francis rapidamente para o canto e disseram que precisavam urgentemente conversar. Francis concordou. A guerra era cada dia mais iminente. Marcaram um conselho entre os três para dali há cinco dias, no palácio da capital de Ouros).

Desde que saíram do salão do combate, Arthur estava quieto e taciturno.

Diante da carruagem que iria leva-los dali, Francis segurou as mãos do mago entre as suas e o encarou.

- Você está quieto demais, _mon chaton_. O que há?

Arthur desviou o olhar.

- Não é nada...

- Arthur, eu te conheço. – delicadamente o rei levantou o queixo do outro para que se encarassem novamente – O que há? – perguntou com ainda mais delicadeza do que antes.

O mago respirou fundo.

- Ele está certo, Francis. Eu ainda sou prisioneiro do contrato.

- Mas, _amour_, agora é diferente! Eu não vou te tratar como ele te tratava.

- Eu sei disso, Francis. Mas uma prisão ainda é uma prisão, mesmo que suas grades sejam de ouro, e seus motivos sejam puros.

Francis suspirou e sorriu um tanto melancólico.

Estava na hora do Último Ato de seu plano.

Soltou as mãos de Arthur.

Moveu suas mãos no ar, invocando o pergaminho encantado onde estava escrito o acordo de Arthur.

- É isso que te prende a mim, _mon amour_, _mon_ Arthur?

O mago concordou com a cabeça.

- Você sabe que sim.

- E não há meio de ser quebrado?

- Não, senhor.

Francis fingiu pensar um pouco, saboreando o que ele julgou serem os últimos instantes com Arthur.

- E haveria como cancelar o acordo, já que as cláusulas já foram todas cumpridas?

Arthur arregalou os olhos e ficou boquiaberto.

- S-sim. Dá pra fazer isso. – encarou Francis completamente abismado – Mas você não faria isso? Faria?

O rei sorriu o melhor que pode, mesmo com medo de perder uma das pessoas que ele mais amava.

- Eu, Francis Bonnefoy, Rei de Ouros e parte desse contrato, o declaro... – respirou fundo - ...cancelado.

No mesmo instante o papel parou de brilhar.

O mago estava petrificado, boquiaberto ainda.

Francis ofereceu o papel a ele.

Arthur riu.

Riu e gargalhou.

Pegou o papel que lhe era oferecido e o rasgou o máximo que pode.

- LIVRE! ESTOU LIVRE!

Ria e chorava ao mesmo tempo, sua magia emergindo em rombos divertidos pela entrada do palácio. Fez flores florir fora da época, pequenos fogos de artifício explodir ao redor dele e pequenos pingentes de luz flutuar ao redor do mago.

Os criados de Ouros o encaram surpresos e chocados.

Arthur então criou um cavalo malhado de uma rocha. Montou nele no pelo mesmo e saiu galopando, mais rápido do que um cavalo comum.

- NÃO! – exclamou Vash fazendo menção de ir atrás do mago para impedir sua fuga.

Francis o conteve, segurando-o pelo braço.

Vash o encarou com raiva.

- Vash, deixe-o.

- Ele vai _fugir_!

- Arthur não é mais prisioneiro e tem o direito de ir aonde bem quiser.

O Valete rangeu os dentes.

- Você fez TUDO AQUILO pra deixar ele fugir!?

- Não, _mon cher_. Eu fiz tudo aquilo para ele ter a chance de voltar pra mim.

Vash lhe lançava um olhar venenoso.

- E agora já chega dessa discussão. – Francis falou entrando na carruagem – Temos uma longa jornada pela frente.

O início da viagem foi acompanhado por uma tensão palpável.

Os nobres de Ouros que acompanhavam Francis, mas viajavam em outras duas carruagens, estavam apreensivos.

Vash estava furioso e cavalgava ao lado da carruagem real.

Francis estava sozinho dentro do veículo.

Rezava baixinho pelo retorno de seu amado. Implorava aos deuses para que ele tivesse ao menos um pequeno espaço na vida nova do mago libertado. O suficiente para que Arthur retornasse para ele.

Estavam viajando a pouco mais de duas horas quando a carruagem parou.

Francis franziu a testa e pôs a cabeça para fora da janela.

- Condutor, o que houve?

O criado sorria.

- Senhor! O mago voltou!

O coração de Francis disparou.

Ele desceu da carruagem.

Arthur vinha trotando na direção deles, suado, sem fôlego e com um grande sorriso.

- Nossas próximas férias têm de ser em Copas! Esse lugar é lindo!

Foi a vez de Francis ficar abismado.

- Você voltou?

Arthur desmontou diante dele. Sorria de modo irônico.

- Que foi? Achou mesmo que ia se livrar de mim assim tão fácil? – ele riu – Não senhor. Você está preso a mim por tempo indeterminado.

Um sorriso se desenhou no rosto do rei. Porém, antes que pudesse responder, Vash se aproximou ainda montado.

- Majestade, não podemos perder tempo. – olhava para Arthur com ainda mais ódio do que antes.

Francis se irritou.

- Vash, não se mete!

O mago riu.

- Ele tem razão, oh Majestade! – e fez uma reverência jocosa. Então materializou uma corda amarrando seu cavalo a carruagem real – Por que não continuamos essa conversa lá dentro?

O rei assentiu.

Entraram dentro da carruagem, que logo se colocou em movimento.

- Achou mesmo que eu iria fugir de você? – Arthur perguntou sentado diante de Francis e ainda com o sorriso de intensa felicidade no rosto.

Francis bufou, mas sorriu também.

- Por um momento você me enganou direitinho com o cavalo e coisa e tal.

Arthur riu.

- É como eu disse, Francis, - ele entrelaçou os dedos dos dois e olhou fundo nos olhos do amado – preso a mim por tempo indeterminado.

Francis segurou os dedos do outro com firmeza entre os seus.

- Eu gosto disso.

E naturalmente os lábios dos dois se encontraram no meio do caminho, em um beijo doce que selava aquela união desejada e adorada.

* * *

><p><strong>Cantinho do Blá-Blá-Blá<strong>

_**Bon Soir**_

**FALA GALERA! :D FrUkers de todo Brasil (e outros países que falem português), Beleza? ;D**

**Olha eu aqui de novo! xD**

**Um pouco mais atrasada do que eu tinha prometido o.o, mãs eis-me aqui outra vez xD**

**Essa fanfic foi inspirada em uma fanart muito interessante que eu achei do Cardverse. Só que era UsUk. Isso despertou a FrUker enfurecida que há dentro de mim e me fez escrever essa bagaça xD**

**(E não, eu não vou passar o fanart pra vcs pq eu não faço propaganda do outro time. Respeito quem gosta, mas eu detesto, então chega de falar disso u.u)**

**Mas enfim, alguns devem estar se perguntando o que diabos é o Cardverse.**

**Bom, queridos leitores, o Cardverse surgiu quando o titiu Hidekaz em mais uma das viagens na maionese dele divulgou algumas imagens dos personagens como se fossem figurinhas de um baralho. Hidekaz usou aquela ordem de casas que eu mostrei no início. Aquilo costuma dar muito pano pra manga de quem curte UsUk. Eu prefiro FrUk, por isso AMO ver casos de paixão tórrida entre o Rei de Ouros e o Rainha de Espadas (no masculino msm. Tudo culpa do Hidekaz -_-)**

**Não acho que existam outros grandes comentário sobre essa fic xD**

**Mãs, caso vc esteja se perguntando "mas Dz! O Francis não virou o cara mais foda do universo, o senhor da pica grossa! A profecia não se cumpriu?" Eu te digo que sim, ele virou o cara mais foda do universo, o senhor da pica grossa. Se você não notou, ele manda no Rei de Paus por causa da economia, manda no Rei de Copas por causa daquele segredo escandaloso e vai mandar em Espadas depois que derrotar Alfred na guerra que vem em seguida. Ta-Dá! \o/**

**Hum... acho que isso é msm só xD**

**Essa fanfic tb está disponível no meu Tumblr:**

** wonderland-s-angel . tumblr post / 73671167724 / fanfic-portugues-quebra-de-contrato (retire os espaços, e se der vontade de explorar, meu Tumblr é ** wonderland-s-angel . tumblr . com)****

****Muito obrigado a minha editora especial de Hetalia, a Lari, que me aturou e betou a fic xD ****

****E obrigado a VOCÊ, leitor! \o/ por ter lido até o final com toda fé e paciência que a fic seria boa xD Se quiser comentar, perguntar, criticar ou elogiar qualquer coisa, use a caixa mágica de reviews :D ela está sempre aberta xD****

**Enfim, é isso xD**

_**Au revoir **_**e até a próxima o/**


End file.
